


The Tales of Two Boys and a Snake

by kingwesker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe some angst, Multi, maybe some smut, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwesker/pseuds/kingwesker
Summary: A series of drabbles of Markus, Connor and a ball python. May end up becoming a full fledge fic somewhere.





	1. Chapter 1

You could say that Markus didn't have much of an interesting life. He went to college, painted as a hobby and worked a part time job as a barista at a local coffee shop to help him get on his feet, though he had a good bit of help already from his father. He appreciated that fact, of course, but he wanted to spread his wings and earn his own money.

It had only been a summer job at first but now he'd been working here for two years, and honestly, he loved all of his customers. Especially his regulars. Markus had learned their orders by heart and listened to them gladly. His manager had heard nothing but compliments towards him, which had led to multiple raises plus an offer for a higher position. Markus refused. He liked where he was.

Though he had been reamed out by both Gavin and North. He had to explain to them over and over again that he was perfectly fine where he was.

It was just a quiet summer morning. It was already heating up and Markus was just designing the chalk sign to go outside for the day, which was to offer their new iced coffee flavours. There were a few people already settled inside with either tea or coffee, either chatting, reading or working. It was peaceful.

Markus was just about finished the sign when the bell on the door chimed and he looked up to greet the person who walked in. He saw a freckled and pale skinned man stroll inside the coffee shop. Someone he'd never seen before, which was a little bit of a surprise. The second thing he noticed about him was the fact that there was a huge snake around his neck.

Oookay.

"How can I help you today?" Markus asked as the other male approached the counter, eyeing the brown and black snake, which said man had started to stroke.

"Um… Can I get a large caramel iced coffee? Extra ice?"

"Sure. That will be three-fifty," Markus responded and the male tapped his card. He handed him his receipt and without a thought, the next words just flowed out of his mouth.

"Aren't you afraid that thing's gonna strangle you?"

Soft brown eyes blinked at him and then his customer started to laugh. Markus noted how beautiful that sound actually was.

"What? No! Timothy here is just hanging on. He'd never try to constrict me," he said, petting the snake again, which was just indeed hanging off this man's neck and seemed to be content there. "The only thing he would ever hurt is his food."

Markus nodded. "Huh."

He turned away to make Snake Man's coffee and in a few minutes, he finished it off with whipped cream and caramel drizzle. Markus turned back and set the drink on the counter. "Here you are."

"Thanks. Hey. Would you like to hold Timothy?"

"What?"

Now. Markus wasn't at all afraid of snakes. He liked going to the zoo and seeing all the different snakes that they had. He liked garter snakes and those corn snakes he would occasionally see in the pet store if he was picking something up for North's cat. He had never in his life, however, held one. He had never asked to. Never been asked to. He just assumed that would that.

But, here comes this rather cute guy, walking into his coffee shop and asking if he wanted to hold his snake. Good lord.

"If you're scared, I understand, just thought I'd ask."

"No! No, I'm not scared. Yeah. Sure, I'd like to hold him. Just give me a sec."

Markus turned back away and headed to the back. Another barista, a scruffy looking guy with a scar across his nose, popped out and Markus came back out after him, no longer sporting his sky blue apron or nametag. This Snake Man grinned wide and they walked outside to the front, just in case.

"So. This is Timothy, as I said. He's a ball python," the male said and Markus nodded as he was handed the snake.

He stared at it, watching it slither in his hands and up his arm. 

"What's your name then?" Markus asked, continuing to watch the snake.

"Connor," his companion responded with a soft chuckle. "And you're Markus, right? Unless that's a fake name on your nametag."

"Yeah. My name's Markus. I'm not clever enough to make up a fake name."

Markus let the snake crawl up his arm to his shoulder and his neck, Timothy curling up there. "Woah…"

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Connor asked and Markus hummed.

"I wouldn't say good. It feels weird, though."

Markus looked to Connor and he let the other man gently take his snake back and he smiled warmly. As he stood there, he really noticed how those freckles perfectly lay on the male's skin. Also how his wavy brown hair curled over onto his forehead. Wow. He was absolutely adorable.

"You wanna stop staring at me?" Connor snapped, but Markus caught the playful tone in his voice and he chuckled.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't help it. Not every day I see a cute boy with a snake."

"Cute, huh?" Connor cooed and he smirked, digging into his pocket and pulling out a rather worn and faded looking pen, taking Markus' hand and writing his number down on his wrist. "Maybe you can meet my other pets later on."

Markus was shocked, but he wasn't complaining. Taking his hand back, he grinned. "I look forward to it."

Connor nodded and the man grinned himself before sipping at his iced coffee and he shrugged. "I should be heading off. See you later, Markus."

"Bye, Connor."

Markus turned away to head back into the coffee shop, feeling like he was on cloud nine. Gavin, from behind the counter where he was stocking some donuts, gave him a knowing smirk. 

Guess he had to give the details to his friend first and then text Connor after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus finally meet's Connor's snakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so. I had this in the works for ages and then a certain somebody wanted a chapter update for Christmas. Me, not being able to disappoint him, finally got my butt into gear and finished it off. Merry Christmas, everyone.

Markus stared at his phone, laying across his couch, looking at the empty message box. He had Connor's number now saved into his phone and his contact was fondly put as 'Snake Boy'. Not that Connor had to know that. He also didn’t have to know that it was the nickname that Gavin had so gladly given him when Markus had told his friend about the man he’d just met.

Usually he wasn't so bad at texting people but he wasn't exactly sure how to start a conversation with Connor. How did he say hello to the cute man that had lovingly shown him his snake? Markus groaned to himself and took a deep breath.

'Hey there. It's Markus. It was nice meeting you today and I'd love to see the rest of your animals. :)'

He sent the text, feeling himself cringe inwardly. He continued to stare at his phone, awaiting a response. Markus wondered if Connor was either tending to his snakes or if he was asleep. He had no idea. The man frowned as minutes passed to an hour and he put down his phone in favor of watching whatever was on Netflix. He landed on a show called Lucifer and he put it on.

As Markus began dozing off on his couch, he heard the 'ping' from his phone and he went to look at it. It was a response from Connor.

'Hey, Markus! Sorry, I was tending to my children. Timothy says hello.'

Markus grinned. How adorable.

'Tell him I say hello back.'

'He flicked his tongue out. Means he likes you.'

'I'm glad. I like him too.'

They texted back and forth and Markus ended up getting offered to come to Connor's place during the weekend. Apparently he would be allowed to help feed his animals. Markus was rather nervous about that but said he would agree to help anyway.

Markus and Connor planned out a time and then they said their 'goodnights' to each other.

Giddy, and sure he wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon, Markus went upstairs to take a shower and then headed to his room. He pulled out his sketchbook and began drawing. He just let his pencil move on the paper and while minutes blended into an hour, then two hours, Markus found himself drawing a familiar person from the chin down, a serpent weaving around the form.

He smiled to himself, adding shadows and highlights to his drawing and soon feeling a burst of pride of the sketch. Perhaps, he would have to paint it later. Make it a surprise to Connor.

The male yawned as he set the sketchbook down, finally feeling the comfortable edge of sleepiness. Putting his supplies and sketchbook away neatly, he got ready for bed and then fell asleep with the thought of the weekend in his mind. Markus couldn’t wait to spend more time with Connor and meet his reptiles.

The weekend rolled around and Markus was anxious. It was just a meet up with a new friend at his place to feed his animals but it felt a little new to him. It had been ages since he’d gone out to someone’s house that wasn’t Simon’s and Josh’s, or North’s. Despite the nervousness, he got ready and he drove out to the address that Connor had texted him an hour or so earlier. Apparently, fresh baked goods were awaiting him as well (courtesy of Connor and his brother, Niles, as he was told).

The house he pulled up at was a rather nice one. Two stories, though seemingly cozy. It had a warm feel about it from the outside, had a lovely lawn and garden. Markus smiled. He wondered if that was Connor’s or Niles’ doing. He stepped from his vehicle and walked up the pathway to the door, knocking lightly on it. 

A slightly taller man opened the door and Markus was slightly confused for a brief moment. Had Connor grown an inch or two? He then noticed the ice blue eyes and the slightly clearer skin. This must be Niles. Never said anything about him being his twin. 

“Uh… Hello. I’m Markus,” he greeted and Niles’ eyes seemed to light up. His lips curled upwards into a smile and he chuckled.

“Hey Con!” Niles called over his shoulder, “Your barista buddy is here! Come on in, he’ll be right around.”

As Markus walked in, there was a loud thump before the sound of pattering feet was heard, followed by a rather flustered Connor. Markus could only guess what had just happened and did he ever want to burst out laughing. Keeping his manners, however, he just waved. 

“Hi, Connor.”

“Hey there, Markus. Come on, my snakes are upstairs!”

Connor led the way through the house and up the stairs, Markus looking around as he followed. The house was nicely decorated with different sorts of pictures and paintings. He noticed a few pictures of Connor and Niles with an older greying fellow. There was another with the pair of brothers standing beside a woman. Markus found it curious that the grey-haired man and the woman never stood in a photo together with them but he didn’t say anything. Not his business.

Markus was brought into a large room with glass terrariums lining nearly every surface inside. There were a couple huge wooden ones as well. He looked around, amazed. 

“Are these all yours?” Markus asked, looking at Connor, who had gone off to one terrarium and began opening it.

“Yup! Bought them myself, though a few were rescues or gifts,” Connor responded, pulling out a familiar brown and black snake- though Markus couldn’t really be certain it was the same one at this rate.

“Is that Timothy?”

“Yup!” 

Connor handed Markus the ball python and he took him gently in his hands, letting the snake slither up and around his neck. Timothy had found himself a comfortable position with his head rested on Markus’ shoulder and he smiled, petting the snake’s body gently. “He seems to love you,” Connor said, smiling himself at the sight of them. 

Markus nodded. “Guess I have some ability to charm snakes,” He responded jokingly, giving a soft laugh. Connor laughed as well and Markus realized that he truly did love the sound. It was light, bubbly and it was a sort of music to his ears. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of it. 

He mentally shook himself, however. 

“Weren’t we going to feed your snakes?” Markus asked and Connor gave a soft ‘ah’.

“Yeah! I have the rats defrosted already. I’m only feeding a few today but if you really want to help, that would be great.”

Markus agreed and Connor went off but came back a few minutes later with a small container of different sized rats. He watched him get what seemed to be extra long tongs, for what he assumed was to feed the snakes with. He continued petting Timothy as Markus watched Connor unlock a few of the different terrariums. As he watched, he became a little more curious about the man’s collection.

“What kind of snakes do you have?” Markus asked.

“Oh, uh… I have a few different types. I have hognoses, ball pythons, a couple of corn snakes. I also have a scaleless rat snake, a reticulated python, boas and a burmese python,” Connor listed off and he looked to Markus a little bit sheepishly. “Hope you don’t mind that I have so many.”

“No! I rather enjoy it. It’s fascinating that you love these creatures so much. I… don’t know too much about them, so I’d love to learn,” Markus told Connor with a warm smile and the other male seemed to become brighter than the sun itself.

“Awesome! I will happily teach you about them,” Connor then waved a rat that he had grasped with his tongs, “This is for Timothy’s brother, Luke. You wanna watch?”

Markus nodded and he went up to Connor’s side as he lowered the rat into the snake’s enclosure. A lighter brown and almost striped snake peeked out from the greenery inside, tongue flicking out. Connor bounced the rat about a bit and the snake creeped closer. It was like a flash of lightning when the snake struck, causing Markus to jump a bit- even though he wasn’t the one feeding the snake.

“Pretty cool, right?” The other man seemed pretty enthusiastic about getting Markus’ opinion, and honestly? It was pretty damn freaking cool.

“Hell yeah!”

Connor beamed wide with Markus’ response and soon enough Markus found himself actually feeding the snakes with Connor, using another pair of tongs. He kept flinching whenever a snake struck but soon got used to the surprise. It was still as amazing as the first time, though. With the pair of them each feeding different snakes, the task got done quicker and Markus almost felt disappointed that he had no more snakes to feed. The other man must have seen it because he was then being ushered to Connor’s room, after putting Timothy back in his little home, where there was another terrarium sitting on his desk.

Markus was able to feed the gecko that inhabited the terrarium, though he was a little more grossed out by the wriggling mealworms than he was the dead, thawed rats. He sat on Connor’s bed with him after. 

“So, what do you think?” Connor asked and Markus laughed.

“I think that the cute boy has a lot of awesome reptiles and I’ve had fun feeding them,” Markus responded, looking at Connor with a wide smile. Connor smiled back just as wide as he snorted.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” He said before he looked away. “I honestly thought you’d find me a bit freaky after you saw how many snakes I really have.”

“Why would I be? It’s your passion, do what makes you happy. If that means owning a bunch of snakes and taking care of them, then why the hell not?” Markus put a hand to Connor’s shoulder, “It’s good to be doing something you love.”

Connor huffed out and he nodded, “Not a lot of people think taking care of snakes is such a great thing. Most people hate them.”

“Well, then the snakes are lucky to have a good caretaker. Doesn’t matter what other people think,” Markus said. Connor snorted once more and he looked back up at Markus.

“Thanks. What do you say to some sweets and a movie now?” 

Markus chuckled and he nodded, “Sounds good to me.”

They headed back downstairs. Niles was sitting in the living room when they got down there and he seemed to already be flicking through Netflix. Raiding the plates of cookies and brownies, they joined Connor’s brother and chose a movie together- which ended up being some thriller horror film called “Bad Samaritan”. It was late into the evening by the time the movie finished, Connor and Markus mostly quietly chatting through most of it, though they had fallen silent when the main character finally found the girl near the end.

It wasn’t long before Markus found him being walked to his car and he smiled at Connor. “Thanks for today,” he said, “I had a lot of fun.”

Connor was all smiles himself and Markus so enjoyed seeing the other so happy. “You’re welcome. Do you want to do it again sometime? Hang out, I mean?”

“Of course. I have work tomorrow but you have my number. We can make plans,” Markus moved to get into his car but Connor stopped him, before opening his door for him, much to his amusement. “Have a good night, Connor.”

“Have a good night, Markus. I look forward to seeing you again soon. I might just have to come visit you at work all the time now.”

“Please do,” Markus then started up his car and began the drive back to his house.

Giddy as ever, he just wanted to get back home and finish Connor’s little gift before he needed to get to sleep for work in the morning. He wasn’t excited for the endless stream of questions from Gavin, but oh well. He had promised to tell his friend how the little outing went and tell him he would.


End file.
